Bittersweet Romance
by KurosawaSae
Summary: When you heard the name Zidane, the first thing that will pop out of your head is the word ladiesman, but what if he became coward when it comes to girls? Specially the girl he likes. Will he confess to her? or just keep his feelings a secret to her?
1. Chapter I: The New Beginning

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter I - A New Beginning**

"Hey sleepy head" Kaija called

"Wake up or I'll drag you out of bed" she warned while getting closer to him

"yeah, yeah.. Just give me 5 more minutes. ok?" Zidane said in a sleepy voice, Kaija frowned and grabbed his leg.

"Lazybutt" she whispered

"If you don't stand up there. I am really going to drag you out of your damn bed." She warned him again and looking at Zidane furiously.

"5 more minutes.." Zidane said in a sleepy voice, Kaija can't take it anymore. She grabbed his leg and dragged him hard out of bed and out of his room, "OUCH!" Zidane hit his head hard on the ground, but her older sister did'nt care about that.

"If you woke up late again, That's not the only thing your going to get from me. Get ready or we will be late for school." Kaija said

"yeah, yeah whatever.. ow" Zidane said scratching his head and he stood up and went to his room again to take a shower and after that he fixed himself and ready his stuff for school.

**Downstairs**

"Kaija, where's your brother?" Their mom asked.

"He's getting ready." Kaija replied while eating her breakfast, suddenly Zidane was ready and head to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Zidane was rubbing his head from what happened earlier then his mom saw him

"What happened to your head?" His mom asked.

"Kaija dragged me hard." Zidane replied still rubbing his head. His mom looked at Kaija

"What did you do that?" Her mom said.

"Hmm? He's lazy getting up so I helped him" Kaija said simply.

"your just getting old.." Zidane whispered.

"What did you said LAZYBUTT!!" Kaija shouted angrily

"I SAID YOUR GETTING OLD!! YOU CAN'T EVEN HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING!!!" Zidane shouted

"Why YOU!!!.." Kaija shouted and starts to grab Zidane's arm but her mom blocked her.

"STOP IT!" Their mom shouted, but they didn't listen to her.

"That's why your hair turned gray because you're getting old!" Zidane teased

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Kaija was reaching to Zidane but she can't reach him because her mom was blocking them from each other.

"I SAID STOP IT!!!!!" Her mom shouted loudly and they stopped,

"That's better.., If you continued arguing you two AND mikoto will going to be late." Their mom said with an angry voice, the two grabbed their bags and went to the car.

**LINDBLUM HIGH SCHOOL (OUTSIDE)**

(a/n: Zidane & Kaija has the same School)

The two went out of the car and they're still angry at each other, when they're going to leave the car their mom suddenly said "Hey! No arguing you two, ok?" Zidane and Kaija nodded and their mom left. Kaija evil glared at Zidane and left "old lady.." Zidane whispered but Kaija didn't heard it and Zidane went inside the school.

**LINDBLUM HIGH SCHOOL (INSIDE)**

Zidane was going to his locker but suddenly he saw his friends Blank, Marcus and Cinna, He approached them "Hey" He greeted.

"Zidane, we saw your sister" Marcus said

"She's scary.." Cinna added

"She's like she wants to kill those people who blocked her way, she's soo not in the mood. What happened anyway?" Blank asked

"Oh its nothing, just ignore her. She's just getting old." Zidane said grinning at them but the three just looked at him blankly. Suddenly Blank saw "someone" and he looked at Zidane

"Zidane, look behind you" Blank whispered to him and points at the cute girl with long, beautiful, dark brown hair, with brown eyes, and an angelic face. Zidane looked behind him and saw the girl that she really really liked

"Is that Garnet?" Cinna said looking closer at the girl that Blank & Zidane was looking, if it is Garnet, Marcus was looking closer too

"It is her" he said, Cinna looked at Marcus and looked back at the girl

"Really?" Cinna said. Zidane's heart was beating louder and louder, and faster and faster when Garnet is getting closer to them.

"Hi guys, Hi Zidane." She greeted and smiled at them.

_'She's soo beautiful, she's like an angel'_ Zidane thought staring at her angelic face, and there was a long silence and Zidane was just staring at her.

"Ehem.." Cinna broke the silence and pushed Zidane towards to Garnet to help him wake up

"What did you pushed me?" Zidane looked back and whispered to Cinna,

"Greet her" Cinna whispered back. Zidane looked back at Garnet, who's looking at him

"umm.. Hi." Zidane greeted her shyly, Garnet giggled and smiled at him

"So, how's your Christmas vacation?" Garnet asked. Zidane looked back at his friends and looked at her again.

"Who? Me?" Zidane asked pointing his finger at him.

"Yes, you." Garnet said giggling.

"Duh, Who else.." Cinna added

"err... It's great, I had fun. I celebrate my Christmas with my family, How about you?" Zidane said and asked her. "Yeah, the same as you. I spend my Christmas with my family too" She replied.

_'Sigh.. She's soo cute when she's smiling, and the way she talks too.. It's like I'm talking to an angel..'_ Zidane thought. Marcus, Cinna and Blank was looking at him.

"Geez,.. He's daydreaming again" Cinna whispered to him.

"He's always like that when he's talking to Garnet." Blank added

"He always goes blank and just stares at her face." Marcus whispered

**KKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The bell rang, the students need to go to their 1st period in 5 minutes. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you all later." Garnet said, but Zidane is still in blank. Cinna Pushed him again to wake him up.

"Say goodbye to her" Cinna whispered to him.

"Oh.. umm.. Ok, Goodbye. I'll see you later too" Zidane said smiling at her

"Ok, Bye guys, Bye Zidane." She left and waving at them.

"Bye.." Zidane whispered and looking at her while she's leaving.

"Sigh.. Man, when it comes to Garnet, you're weak." Blank said putting his hand to his head and shaking it.

"I.. I can't take her beautifulness, her cuteness. She's like an angel you know, I always don't know what to say to her when I'm talking to her and-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get your point. So stop daydreaming, Garnet's gone now lets go because we have 2 minutes left to go to our 1st period or Ms. Beatrix will kill us." They hurried to their 1st period class.

**1st Period**

"You four, for the 5th time. You're late again." Ms. Beatrix said to them. She is their 1st period teacher in History, she's really strict when it comes to being late late in her class.

"Why are you four late again?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Uuumm.. Zidane was daydreaming." Marcus said.

"Yeah, and we couldn't wake him up. hehe.." Cinna added.

"Hehe.. very funny. If next time you four late again, you'll stand outside for the rest of the period, understand?" Ms. Beatrix said to them.

"Yes, ma'am.." They said in unison.

"Good, now sit down" She said. They sat in their seats. Then Ms. Beatrix started to make some announcements "Ok class, welcome back to school. But before we start I have some announcements. The New Year's Festival is coming, those who want to make their own booth, please see Ms. Lulu in her office by the end of this week. Also, I will be on vacation the next two weeks so you will have a sub. You better be good!" Ms. Beatrix warned.

"Thank God! Finally no one will scold us for being late in the morning." Zidane murmured to them happily.

"Finally she will be absent for once." Marcus whispered back. they silently cheered.

"But, the sub-teacher that will be replacing me is strict too. Don't be happy about it" Ms. Beatrix added

"Tch. As if.." Zidane whispered

"Shut up Zidane, I heard you." Ms. Beatrix said

"What? How did she-" Zidane whispered but Ms. Beatrix starts to talk.

"Ok class, let's start. Quit messing around, you better pay attention today because I'm not here tomorrow. You're going to have a quiz tomorrow with the sub-teacher." she warned then the class groaned in unison because they hated it when they're having a quiz.

While Ms. Beatrix discussing about the quiz tomorrow, Zidane got bored and his eyes got heavy and slowly his eyes closed and after 10 seconds. He opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful girl in his life.

The girl was standing in front of the whiteboard, they were the only ones in the classroom and they were staring at each other. Garnet was starting to walk slowly towards Zidane, his heart was beating faster and faster, and louder and louder again.

Now Garnet was really close to him, Zidane can only hear his heart beating. Garnet leaned on his desk and she leaned forward to him slowly and puckered up her lips, then Zidane thought _'What is she going to do? Is she going to kiss me? AAAHH!! I don't know what to do! I can't even move!.. Wait.. I think, she really IS going to kiss me!!' _Zidane was panicking from the inside. They were inch apart, you can hear Zidane's heart beating so loud because of nervous

" Zidane.." Garnet whispered to him.

"Y-y-yeah?" Zidane whispered back with a shaky voice.

"I wanted to do this for soo long, but I couldn't get you alone.." Garnet whispered, slowly caressing Zidane's left shoulder "And now, were finally alone at last.. " and then slowly moving her hand to his cheek, Zidane gulped and a sweat was coming down from his face.

"Zidane, I love you so much.." Garnet whispered and slowly leaned to Zidane's face, when their lips were almost about to touch...

**KKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The bell rang. Zidane opened his eyes and he saw 2 wide eyes starring at him like he saw the most scariest thing he had ever seen in his entire life

"MARCUS! You scared the sh!#$ out of me, I thought I saw a different side of you.." Zidane said and breathed heavily.

"Zidane, you almost kissed me." Marcus said

"Yeah, you were the one who scared the sh!#$ out of him." Cinna added then Zidane started to get confused.

"Bro, why are you stucking your lips out to Marcus?" Blank asked.

"Eew." Zidane looked at Marcus.

"I got sleepy, because I was bored." Zidane explained.

"So, you're dreaming?" Blanked questioned.

"Yeah, I dreamt about "her". She was about to kiss me, but then the stupid bell rang." Zidane said

"So.. That's why.." Blank said

"Why don't you asked her out after The New Year's Festival?" Cinna added, Zidane glanced at Cinna

"I.. I.. I can't do that!" Zidane said.

"Why not?" Marcus said.

"I don't know.. It's just that.. I can't.." Zidane said looking down.

"Don't worry bro, will help you." Blank added

"huh? really?" Zidane looked up and looked at Blank.

"Yeah, that's what friends or should I say brothers are for." Blank said, grinning and putting his arm to Zidane's shoulders.

"err.. Thanks guys." Zidane said.

"Anytime." Blank replied

"Oh, by the way. We have early lunch break today." Cinna said

"Why?" Marcus asked

"I think they will announce about The New Year's Festival, and they will be using the time of 2nd to 4th period to sign up those students who want to make their own booth for the Festival." Cinna explained.

"Woa, that's long." Marcus said.

"Yeah, and that's the time Zidane will ask his "Angel" to go out with him" Blank added. Zidane glanced at Blank "What!? I'll asked her today??" Zidane said in shock.

"Yeah, that's the perfect time bro. Be brave, Geezz.. You can do it." Blank said

"Remember, that we will help you" Marcus added, grinning at him.

**[ End of Chapter 1 **

* * *

Sorry, If it's like that. I'm new at making a fanfiction, but I hope you like my first chapter. Please review, and I need help for my fanfic. Is there something wrong with? or Do I have to change or add something? I need suggestions from you : Thank you for reading 


	2. Chapter II: Approaching The Angel

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter II - Approaching The Angel**

They head to the cafeteria, while they were walking to the hallway. Zidane started to get nervous, when they arrived at the cafeteria. They hide behind this wall next to the boy's bathroom.

Cinna started to look for Garnet. He can see other student getting their lunch, others are already eating their lunch together with their friends. Finally Cinna saw Garnet sitting next to the window of the cafeteria.

Cinna looked back at Zidane and Blank "There she is, sitting next to Ruby." he said, pointing at Garnet.

Zidane peeked to see Garnet, his heart began to beat. He looked away and look at Blank. "I can't do this guys!" Zidane cried.

"Relax.." Blank said patting Zidane's shoulder "I can't even concentrate when I'm near her. It's too hard, she's too pretty.." Zidane explained to Blank.

Blank sighed "Look, if you don't do this someone will get Garnet from you. Do you want that to happen?" looking at Zidane seriously. Zidane looked down "of course not.."

"Then you have to do this, this is your chance to ask her out to the festival. You can't hide your feelings for her forever Zidane, you have to tell her that you like her." Blank said to him

Cinna saw Marcus approaching Garnet's table, and look behind Blank and Zidane. "Ok guys, Marcus is making a move out there. Blank go to the Garden with Zidane. Garnet will meet up Zidane there." Cinna said to them

Blank looked at his nervous friend "Ok, let's go Ziddy. Your "angel" will meet you at the garden." pushing him out of the building.

Cinna checked at Marcus, still behind the wall. "Ok Marcus, make your move. Make Ziddy happy." he whispered.

Marcus approached Garnet's table. The girls looked at him curiously, Marcus smiled and Greeted them. "Hi Garnet!" he smiled at her, Garnet smiled back.

"Oh, hi Marcus!, What's up?" She said in a cheerful tone.

"So umm, are busy today?"

"No, not really. I was going to the office to help Ms. Lulu for the registration, but she said she already have a lot of assistans. So I'm staying here for the whole break. Why are you asking?" She look at him curiously.

"Well, my friend wants to talk to you."

"I see.. Who is it? Is he here?" Garnet asked looking around if Marcus friend is inside the cafeteria.

"I can't tell you who, but he's waiting at the garden outside, just go there ok? Just go there by yourself, because he'll go crazy if you bring someone with you, hehehe." Marcus explained "Well, I'll see you later!. Thanks bye!" Marcus left and went to the place where Cinna is hiding.

"Good job, bro! We'll just have to leave this to Zidane." Cinna said to Marcus and smiled. The two of them left the building and went to the garden.

Garnet is still curious about what Marcus told him. "Hmm... Marcus' friend? Do I go?" Garnet asked her two friends and looked at them with a curious face.

"Well, if you want to go. It's either, Blank , Cinna or..." Ruby stopped and looked at Eiko "or Zidane.." Eiko continued and the two looked each other and look at Garnet grinning.

Garnet blushed and looked at the both of them shocked. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing hehehe." Eiko said with a teasingly voice.

"Oooh ok, I'll go! maybe It's Zidane" She stood up and get her bag beside her while her two friends are grinning at her and wishing her Goodluck.

"whatever.." Garnet whispered and went to the garden.

**At The Garden**

While at the garden, Zidane and Blank are standing next to the fountain waiting for the "angel" to come. Zidane don't know what to do, he looks really nervous and just walking back and forth in front of Blank who's really getting annoyed with it.

"Ok! Ok! Stop walking around. It's annoying, just stay there and relax. Just do what you have to do." Blank said patting Zidane's back. Zidane nodded and breath heavily.

Cinna and Marcus arrived and approached them. "Guys! She's here!" Cinna exclaimed at Zidane and Blank. Blank looked at Zidane "Ok, you know what to say. Goodluck bro." he smiled at him and they hide behind the big bush, leaving Zidane behind at the fountain.

Zidane sat down on the bench then suddenly Garnet came."Hey" Garnet greeted, he stood up fast and looked at her.

"H-hey.."

"So uumm.. Marcus told me you want to say something to me." She walks near Zidane and smiled at him.

"Uuhh.." Zidane's heart was beating so fast, he looked away from her "Uuhh.. Y-yeah." he said nervously.

"About what?" Garnet bend down to look at Zidane's red face. Zidane heard Garnet laughed.

"W-why are you laughing? Is there something on my face?" he said timidly.

"I'm sorry. No, there's nothing on your face, is just that your face looks funny when your nervous. Look at you your so red." She said while laughing. Zidane look at her and scratched his head, and made a little laugh too. "Don't get nervous, I'm not gonna bite you or anything." She said and smiled to him.

"Sorry.." Zidane said

"It's ok, so what are you gonna tell me about?" Garnet asked

"Uumm.. well, It's about the New Year's Festival."

"What about it?"

"Are you doing something? or are you going with someone?" Zidane asked her nervously with a shaky voice.

"No, I decided to take a break because last year, I did a lot of work. So I wanted to enjoy my break and I was planning to go with my friends but they're helping supervising the festival." She said.

Garnet went to the fountain and looked at the waters flowing down. "Well.. uumm.. I,... I was wondering if... I can help... you... enjoy your break at the New Year's Festival." Zidane said looking at her timidly.

Garnet turned to look back at Zidane, looking at him curiously "Are you asking me out to the Festival?" That made Zidane really nervous.

Zidane gulped "I-I-If It's ok w-with you." he said with a shaky voice, Garnet laughed "You're funny when your nervous, you look cute specially when your face turn red." she smiled at him

Suddenly, Garnet's cellphone rang, she picked it up then after 15 seconds she hung up the phone and put it away. "Sorry, Ms. Lulu needs me at the office." She turned back and start walking.

"Oh no.." Cinna whispered to Blank (a/n: they're still behind the bush)

"Wait!... What's your answer?" Zidane asked her.

"Yes!" Marcus whispered.

Garnet stopped not looking at him "I would love to spend my break at the New Year's Festival... with you." She look back at Zidane and smiled at him then she left.

**End of Chapter II**

**

* * *

**

This is kinda short, but I'll make the next chapter longer --- Please review! I need suggestions or if you see any mistakes please tell me. I will work on it, Thank you for Lizette Cruz who the first one reviewed and read my story. I'll do my best on the next chapter! Thank you for reading this again. See you on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter III: Secret Revealed

**Bittersweet Romance**

breathes heavily Finally I finished writing and typing chapter 3!! I tried to make it longer but this is all I can to write, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter III - Secret Revealed**

She smiled at him then left, leaving the blonde boy speechless. Did Garnet really said yes to him? The blonde boy was just standing there, still can't believe what his "angel" said to him. You can hear the fountain's water flowing down from the silence of the atmosphere, then Blank, Cinna and Marcus came out behind the bush and approached their friend.

"You lucky bastard.." Blank said to Zidane, smirking at him.

"Uuhh, Zidane, Are you ok?" Cinna said poking him.

"Is he breathing?, he's not moving." Marcus said looking at Zidane's face curiously

"Hey, Zidane!!" Blank shouted waking Zidane up.

"She... said... yes..." Zidane whispered

"Yeah, we know that.." Blank replied

"She said yes... SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!" Zidane cheerfully shouted to Blank "I thought she'll say no to me but she saud YES!!!. I'm so freakin happy!! but... I- I don't know what to do at the festival. What if I mess up,.. What if I do something stupid!! What if--"

"Calm down Zidane!!" Cinna stopped Zidane from talking, holding his shoulders shaking him.

"You have to help me, guys!" Zidane said to them

"No, you have to do this yourself. Since the previous years you always follow her everywhere she go, It's like your her stalker. You don't even talk to her or go closer to her. This is the only year you had a chance to talk to her because Cinna helped you." Blank scolded him while Cinna was smiling behind him.

Zidane sighed "You're right. I have to do this myself... I'll tell her how I feel after the festival."

"Yeah, let's talk about that later we'll be late again. I think our break is over." Blank told them, then they left the garden and rushed to their last period.

**After School**

School was over, students are starting to go inside the school bus, some of them are just walking home with their friends and others are waiting for their ride. Blank, Cinna and Marcus already went home. Zidane is still waiting for Mikoto and Kaija outside the school, while he's waiting. He sat on the bench.

He saw Garnet waiting for her ride too. Garnet notice Zidane was looking at her, she waved at him and smiled. Zidane's face turned red again and waved at her too, smiling timidly.

"Stop smiling like that, you look retarted."

"Brother's face is so red."

Zidane looked behind him and saw his two sisters. "I didn't saw you two coming."

"Because you're looking at Garnet, dufus." Kaija said to him. Mikoto saw Garnet leaving, she waved at her and Garnet waved back. Zidane looked at Garnet going inside the car and her car leaving. Kaija looked at him and smirked evilly.

Minutes later, their mom arrived. They got their bags and went inside the car.

**At Home**

When they arrived at their home, Zidane went to his room. He put down his bag, open his closet and change his clothes. After he changed his clothes, he lie on his bed then suddenly someone knock on his door. He stood up and open the door.

"What do you want?" It's Kaija. Zidane looked at her seriously "How mean. Is that how you greet your sister?" She said to him, with a childish voice.

"May I come in my dear brother?" she smiled. Zidane open the door all the way and then Kaija went inside. She sat on Zidane's computer chair and face him.

"Tell me... Do you like that rich, smart girl?" She asked with a serious face "Who? Garnet?"

"Duh, who else?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna know." She stood up and walk closer to Zidane. She touched Zidane's face, she move closer to his face "I can help you" she said smiling evilly. Zidane look away from her so Kaija can let go of his face.

"I don't need your help." He said with a low voice.

**"**Why not? I'm being nice to you here." she said

"Whatever..."

"Ok fine, I won't help you, but be careful. You don't know what will happen in the future." she said seriously and left. "crazy old lady.." he whispered.

Suddenly his stomach growled. "Man, I need to eat" he said to himself. He left his room and went downstairs, while he's heading to the kitchen he didn't notice Kaija sitting on the sofa behind him,

"I know Garnet's number and address.." Zidane stopped when he heard Garnet's name, he looked behind her fast and saw Kaija grinning.

"H-h-how did you.." he said with a shaky voice.

"How did I know her number and address?" She continued

"Y-yeah"

"I know everything" she said with her evil smile again.

"You want it?" She said leaning on the sofa and waving the little piece of paper where Garnet's address and number is written. Zidane walks closer to her and going to get the paper but then Kaija didn't give it to him.

"One condition"

"What?"

"Clean the house" She said with a bossy tone. "WHAT!? Isn't that your job??!" Zidane shouted. Kaija's eyebrow raised and look at him and she grab Zidane's short and pull him closer to her face.

"Do you want this piece of paper or not?" She said to Zidane's face with a scary voice. "I w-want it.." looking at her with a scared face. Kaija pushed Zidane and let go of his shirt.

"Good. Here." She give the paper to him, she stood up and then walks to her room.

"Don't forget to clean the house ok? Mommy will be mad if you dont. I'm just going to sleep. Thanks my dear brother, that's why you're my favorite." She said while going to her room then before she go inside her room she gave Zidane a flying kiss and winked then went inside her room.

Zidane sighed and looked at the paper. He saw her address and phone number. From the previous years, he didn't have a chance to ask Garnet her phone number or even where she live. He put the paper inside his pocket, then he start cleaning the house.

While he was in the middle of cleaning the house, he heard the doorbell. He went to the door and open it, seeing his Mom and Mikoto behind them was his friends Blank, Cinna and Marcus. His friends wave at him then he smiled back.

"What's with the outfit brother?" Mikoto said

"Are you the new maid here?" Blank joked, Mikoto and his friends laughed

"Whatever.." He said. Zidane was wearing a white apron, white bandana and holding a rag.

"Why are you cleaning the house?" his mom asked. She went inside together with Mikoto and his friends. "Where's your sister?" She asked again.

"She's sleepng." Zidane replied, his mom sighed and went upstairs and knocked at Kaija's door. Zidane looked at his friends "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're bored so we decided to come and see you." Blank said, Cinna and Marcus smiled

"I see.."

"Let's go somewhere" Marcus added

"But I can't. I'm still cleaning the house."

"You can take a break honey." His mom said "I'll tell Kaija to finish this for you." His mom took the rag from his hand. "Thanks mom" He smiled at her and his mom smiled back.

After five minutes, Zidane went down. "Ill be back later!" he said to his mom "Ok, Take care!" and they left the house.

**Outside**

"Where do you want to go?" Cinna asked while they're walking, Zidane took out the paper "Can we go here?" He gave it to Blank, they stopped walking and look at it. "I know this place.." Marcus said

"Isn't this the place where we saw Garnet?" Cinna looked at Marcus. "Is it far from here?" Zidane asked.

"Not really." Marcus replied. "Let's go check it out." Blank said, then they start walking . After a while they stopped at this street with beautiful houses, Cinna took the paper from Blank and looked at it again. "Hmm.. It says here 902 Crescent Street." They looked at the sign above them, it says _Crescent Strt._ "We're here, let's look at the number on the houses." Cinna told them, they start walking again and all of them were looking at the numbers. They passed 897, 898, 899, 900, 901, then finally 902.

"Found it.." Zidane whispered, his friends looked at the house that says 902. "Damn.. That's a big house.." Cinna said still looking at the house. Blank saw a black car coming to their direction.

"Someone's coming." They all look at the black car, they hide behind the car next to them. The car stopped in front of Garnet's house. Someone came out of Garnet's house. It wasn't Garnet but she kinda looks like her. "Is that Garnet's mom?" Zidane asked and looked at Blank.

"I think so.." Blank replied, "She looks young." Cinna added. Garnet's mom waved at the black car then she turn back and called someone from inside the house, Garnet came out. Zidane's heart beat again, but when he saw a guy came out of the car his heart stopped beating.

The guy has shoulder-length hair like Zidane's but his hair is brown, but he doesn't have the long hair behind him. . He looks like Zidane a little bit. He looks clean and formal.. "Who's that guy?" Blank asked looking at the guy. "Is he a relative or something?" Cinna added.

"I don't think so.." Zidane whispered. Cinna looked at Zidane then looked again at the guy "Oooh, someone getting jelly here." (a/n: jelly is jealous hehe! xD)

Zidane looked at Cinna, his face got red. "W-what? N-no I'm not, why would I be jealous of him?"

"Psh.. liar.." Cinna whispered looking at him seriously. The guy went inside together with Garnet's mom leaving Garnet at the gate. He saw her sighed, then going to close their gate.

Blank looked at Zidane, who's looking gloomy. "You ok?" Blank asked. "Yeah, I'm fine.." Zidane replied and looked at the gate again. When he saw Garnet still at the Gate, he was shocked when Garnet waved at him.

"Zidane? Is that you??" Garnet shouted. Zidane looked at his friends behind him, they didn't look at him. Zidane waved back at her. Garnet open the gate again and ran to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said in a cheerful tone. Zidane looked at his friends again, but they ignore him again. "U-umm.. Well, w-we.. we were just checking this street because there's a lot of big houses hehehe" laughing timidly. Blank put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Oh. Well, this is were I live. My grandmother gave this house to us, when we were at Alexandria." She said. "Oh.. umm.. It's a nice house" Zidane said still smiling

Garnet laughed "Thank you. So where do you live?"

"Me?" Zidane said pointing at himself.

"Yes."

"Uumm.. Not far from here. Maybe three blocks from here" He replied

"I see.. "

"GARNET!!" Garnet heard her mom calling her "Oh I have to go, I'm happy to see here. See you tomorrow at school, Bye!" She waved at them and smiled then she went back inside her house.

"Nice going.." Blank said.

"What did I do again?!" he shouted.

Blank sighed again, "You should've asked her who's the guy who came"

_sh#... _"you didn't tell me!" he said to Blank

"Whatever.. Just ask her at the festival or maybe tomorrow.." Blank said to him. Then Blank started to walk back to Zidane's house. Zidane looked at Garnet's house one last time, then he started to walk home together with his friends..

**End of Chapter III**

* * *

Oh wow, thank you for all who reviewed and gave me suggestions. I really appreciate it and specially those people who liked the story. I didn't know that you guys will like it, even though the grammars are wrong hehe! Thank you so much, it gave me inspiration to write the next chapter. Well, I hope you like chapter 3. Can you guys give me any ideas what will happen next to this chapter? I will apreaciate it hehe well, see you next chapter! thank you again. 


	4. Chapter IV: Meeting The Rival

Chapter IV is here! I hope you will like this one, once again I'm sorry about the grammar. Enjoy the story!

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter IV - Meeting The Rival**

Zidane was in his room, on his bed thinking about the guy they saw earlier "Who is he?.." he whispered.

"Is he Garnet's boyfriend?" he put his pillow on his face.

"NO! think positive!! He's not Garnet's boyfriend! NO!!!" saying to himself

"maybe, I'll forget about it if I sleep.." he nodded and took his blanket. Cover his body and he went to sleep..

The next morning, Zidane woke up. He look outside the window and it was still dark then he look at his clock. He saw it was 6:00 A.M. "Oh, wow.." he whispered scratching his head. He stood up, fixed his bed and went to the bathroom. After that he change his clothes and go down stairs.

At the kitchen, he saw his mom reading a letter and her face looks happy. He approached his mom

"Morning, mom." he sat on the chair and grab a bread in front of him. "Wow, you're up so early." his mom said

"Uh, yeah.. I didn't know why I woke up this early. Shocking huh?" his mom laughed and continue reading the letter. Zidane peek at the letter that her mom was reading "What's that mom? you look happy.." he asked "Oh umm.. Well, I got promoted on my job" she replied

"That's great, congrats mom!"

"But Zidane,.. I'm leaving you guys.." Zidane's happy face turn into a sad face

"What? leaving us? w-what do you mean?"

"They destined me to Alexandria, they want me to continue my job there." She explained

"But,.. What about us?"

"You're old enough to take care of yourself. I need you to watch over Mikoto." she said to him. Zidane was looking down and his face was sad.

"When are you leaving?" he asked in a low voice

"Next month."

"Already?!" he shouted

"Zidane, don't worry. I'll come home if I have long day off." Zidane sighed and took a bite to the bread he was holding. His mom stood up, walk to him and hug him "Cheer up, It's hard for me too, and here..." she hold Zidane's hand and gave something to him.

Zidane open his hand and saw a key.. "What's this mom?" his mom smiled

"I bought you a new car, so you can use it when going to school, or going somewhere." his eye got bigger when his mom said car

"Car?, what about your car?"

"Kaija can have that. Your car is inside the garage." he stood up and went to the garage, he open the light and saw a black car. "Oh my.. This is the car that I wanted!!!" he looked at his mom

"Thank you so much!" he hug his mom so tight

"y-your welcome.."

"oh sorry.."

"Well I have to wake your sisters up so they can get ready. You can pick up your friends and go to school." she went inside leaving Zidane, who's looking at his new car.

He went inside their house and get his bag "Mom, I'm leaving!" he shouted

"Ok, take care!" he went inside his car, start the engine and drive outside.

He went to Blank's house to pick him up. He gout out of the car and went to the door, he press the doorbell twice then someone open it "What are you doing here?" Blank said with a serious voice

"I'm here to pick you up." he grinned

"What are you-" suddenly Blank saw a black car outside their gate

"You lucky bastard..." he whispered "Let's go?" Blank was still looking at the car, then he went inside and get his stuff. He rushed outside, locked his door and went inside the car with Zidane.

They went to Cinna's house next and they saw Marcus and Cinna. They stop in front of them, the two got scared and step back slowly. Blank and Zidane open their window and smiled at them

"going in or not?" Zidane asked them while they're staring at them.

"tight.." They whispered, then they went inside the car.

**At School**

They arrived at school, they park and went inside the school. They heard girls screaming at the hallway, Zidane saw Eiko

"Eiko!!" he approached her

"What's going on?" he asked

"Oh, there's a new student, though he kinda looks like you.." she replied

"Uh-oh.." Cinna whispered

"I think I know who it is.." Blank said

"Me too.." Zidane added

Suddenly, the bell rang. The students went to their classrooms and same as Zidane and his friends. When they're inside their classroom, Ms. Beatrix came in "Good Morning class!, as most of you already know that we have a new student." You can hear students whispering about it, specially the girls. Ms. Beatrix look outside the door "Can you come in?"

Then a guy came in inside the classroom the girls screamed when they saw the guy.

"Hey!! Quiet!" Ms. Beatrix shouted to the girls, then she look at him again "Will you introduce yourself?" she asked to the new student. He nodded and faced to the whole class.

He smiled "Hello, I'm Daine Dalmasca. I came from Ivalice." the students look at each other and whispered to each other when they heard 'Ivalice'

"Isn't that a rich country?" one of the students whispered "I hope I'll have a great school year with you guys." he smiled. Ms. Beatrix looked at him

"Thank you Daine, be nice to him class." She said to them "Daine, you can sit next to Zidane over there, that blonde haired guy over there." she said to him

"Thank you." He said, Daine walk to his sit in front of Zidane. Daine saw Zidane, he smiled at him then Zidane smiled back, then he sat down.

Four periods have passed the bell once again rang. The students starting to go to the cafeteria to get and eat their lunch. When Zidane and his friends was going to the cafeteria, he saw Garnet and Daine together. He stopped and looked at them. "Hey! Why did u stop Zidane?" Marcus looked at him then look at what Zidane was looking.

"Yeowch.." Cinna whispered, then Garnet saw them and approached them together with Daine.

"Hi Zidane!" Garnet greeted

"Hi" Zidane replied

"You met him right?"

"Yeah, earlier"

"Oh, I wasn't there that's why I didn't know. Well anyway, This is Daine." She introduce him again

"Daine, this is Zidane and his friends. Blank, Cinna and Marcus." then Garnet introduce them to Daine. They smiled at him and shake his hand, when Daine was going to shake Zidane's hand he said "I heard a lot about you, Zidane" shaking his hand, Garnet smiled

"He's from Ivalice, he's staying here until college" Garnet said

"Oh, ok well I'm going now need to do something. Nice meeting you again, bye" Zidane said leaving them. Then his friends followed him and said goodbye to Garnet and Daine.

"Hey Zidane, what happen to you?" Cinna said while following him, he didn't answer

"Jealous.." Blank said, Zidane stopped. "I'm not jealous.." he said in a low voice.

"Yeah right.." Blank said

"I SAID I'M NOT JEALOUS!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he shouted and left them, Blank sighed and saw Garnet behind them

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked them, looking concern

"Yeah, he'll be fine don't worry." Blank said to her.

**At The Garden**

"Ugh!! Why does he have to be here until college?!" he shouted.. "They look pretty close to each other" he said. He sighed and sat on the bench, looking down suddenly...

"Hey" he look up and saw Daine

"Uhh.. Hey." Daine sat down beside Zidane "You okay?" Daine asked

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Zidane said in a low voice.

"I just want to talk to you and know more about you." he said to Zidane "I know you want to know something about me too." Zidane look at him shockingly.

"Are you anything to Garnet?" Zidane asked

"I know you'll ask that." Zidane look at him "Well, her mother and my mother are friends for a very long time. My mother liked Garnet so much, same as her mother she liked me too very much. So they wanted us to get married someday." Daine explain to him.

"So you mean... your her fiancé?" looking at him with a shocking face.. "Yup, so it's my turn to ask you." Daine look at Zidane seriously

"Do you like Garnet?"

"Huh?" silence was starting to come out of the atmosphere. Zidane look away "No, I-I don't like her.." he lied. Daine made a little laugh.

"If you do, I just want to tell you that. I love her and she's mine." Zidane's body got colder like someone stab his heart with a knife.

"Just want you to know, buddy" Daine said to Zidane, he pat his back and Daine left him.

"Fiancé..." he whispered

**At Home**

"Sigh..." Zidane was like this since Daine said about the marriage thing and he wasn't talking too.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaija asked like she doesn't care "I don't know he's like this when he left us."

"Did Garnet dump him or something?" Kaija said looking at his brother while sipping her soda.

"Nah, I think It's about the new guy at school who's related to Garnet." Kaija looked at him and sighed he push Zidane's head "You're pathetic. I told you! but you didn't listen!! now you're hopeless." She said to him going back to the kitchen

Then suddenly someone knock their door. "I'll get it." Mikoto said, she went to open the door.

When she open the door, Zidane wasn't looking at the door. He was looking down. Then he felt that someone was sitting next to him. The person smell so good, that scent was familiar to Zidane.

Then Zidane saw the person's feet and legs even her skirt?... What? a skirt? Who will be wearing a skirt in this room. It won't be Blank, Marcus and Cinna. Kaija doesn't have a legs like that and Mikoto is too young to have a legs like that.

"Can we talk Zidane?" Zidane's heart beat once, no one in this room will sound like that. Zidane look up and saw an angel.. I mean!! he saw Garnet beside him looking concern.

"G-garnet.. What are you doing here?" he said with a shocking face.

"Daine told me what happen, and I got mad at him. Then Blank called me saying that you've been acting strange." Garnet explained then she hold Zidane's hand "Can we talk about this?" Zidane blushed, looking at her concern face.

He slowly nodded, his friend's eye got wide and looking at Garnet and Zidane's hands. Kaija was looking too, she was drinking soda with straw and her eyebrow was up. Kaija sighed. Mikoto was smiling. "Can we walk outside while we're talking about it?" Still holding hand, he nodded again and still looking at her.

Then Garnet let go and stood up. "We'll be back later." she said to them, Zidane stood up too then Kaija whispered to him "Good luck dufus.." then they went outside..

**End of Chapter IV**

* * *

We have a new character, he's name pronounce as Deyn and if you ever wondering where is Ivalice is. I didn't made it up, it's from Final Fantasy XII. It's the name of the world over there hahaha, and Dalmasca too, by the way thank you so much for those people who is keep reading my story. I'm really happy that you like it, thank you so much. I don't know how many chapters this is, but I'll make it good on the next chapters. Thank you again, please keep reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.. See you on the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. Chapter V: The New Year's Festival

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter V - The New Year's Festival**

Zidane closed the door and they started walking outside, they were quiet for a while then Garnet broke the silence.

"Zidane, I'm sorry about Da-"

"It's ok.."

Garnet stop and saw the park across the street "You want to go to the park?" She asked.

"Ok." they walk across the street, Garnet saw a swing and sat on it. Zidane just stood beside the pole next to Garnet. "So he told you about the marriage thing?" Zidane nodded.

She sighed "I told him not to tell anyone about it..."

"My mother wants me to marry him, but I was against it." Zidane was just listening to her and not looking at her. "I don't even love him.." He look at her. Garnet was looking down, swinging herself slowly. "She doesn't listen to what I want to do, and she doesn't let me choose what I want in my future.."

_dammit __say__ something, don't just stand here and listen! SAY SOMETHING!!!' _Zidane thought

"Then don't listen to her.." he said.

"I can't, she'll be mad at me and she won't let me go outside again.."

"So? you have to speak up for yourself, she's treating you like a kid Garnet." Zidane said to her, she stopped swinging _'shit__ Did I say something stupid again?' _he thought, he slapped his forehead.

"you're right..." Zidane look at her "I have to speak up for myself, If I don't speak up she'll take over my future for the rest of my life." she said, Zidane smiled at her then Garnet smiled back at him.

"So, Do you like someone at school?" Garnet asked, Zidane's face turned red.

She grinned "Uuum..." _'What's with the question!?' _Zidane thought

"Hm?"

"I... I like..." _'I can't tell her right now'_ Garnet was waiting for his answer but Zidane can't say the last word "It doesn't matter, she has someone.." Garnet's grin turn into a sad face "and maybe she doesn't like me.. She's smart, rich, beautiful, I'm not the right guy for her." Zidane continued

"Don't say that.."

"Huh?"

"Don't give up Zidane, tell her your true feelings. Who knows, maybe she likes you too.." they stared at each other for a minute then Zidane realize that it's getting late "We should get back now, It's getting late." Zidane said, Garnet stood up and they started walking home.

When they reached Zidane's house they stop in front of their gate "I should get going.." Garnet said "I'll drive you home.." Garnet glanced at him curiously

"You can drive?" she asked curiously

"Yeah... Let's go to the garage." Zidane opened the garage, Garnet saw a black car "Nice car.." she said, Zidane scratched the back of his head "hehe thanks.." the two went inside the car then Zidane started the engine and they drive to Garnet's house.

When they reached Garnet's house they got out of the car "Thank you for the ride." she smiled at him "you're welcome..." Zidane stared at her chocolate brown eyes, slowly Zidane moves closer to her. When their lips are really close to each other,

"Garnet... I... lo-"

"GARNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her mom shouted inside the house

_'Shit!' _"I have to go" Zidane said to her

Garnet nodded, "See you at the Festival tomorrow, Goodnight" Zidane nodded then rush inside his car and drive home.

Then Brahne went outside "Where have you been? Daine was waiting for you all day! Come on, let's go inside.." her mother push her, then they went inside the house.

Meanwhile at Zidane's house, he went inside their house and he saw them playing cards. It looks like Kaija is always winning. Zidane sighed then closed the door.

"This is stupid, I don't wanna play anymore!" Cinna crossed his arms and throw the cards on the table, he frowned.

"You're good." Blank said to Kaija. Kaija smiled evilly then she notice Zidane at the door. "How's it going, my dear brother?" looking at her cards. Zidane didn't answer and sat down next to her.

"Did you tell her?" She asked, his friends was looking at him

"I-I tried, but I can't say it... and I was close to kissing her.." They all look at Zidane with shock "You we're close to kissing her? Why?" Blank asked

"Because her mom came, I can't kiss her then her mom will see me.. and I think Daine was there 'cause I saw his car." Zidane explained

"Hopeless.." Kaija sighed, she put down her cards on the table and Marcus' eyes got bigger, Blank look at her cards then look at her "She's good.." Blank whispered, then Marcus nodded. They put down their cards on the table and clean it up. Then they went home after that, Zidane closed the door then went to his room and lay down on his bed.

"Tomorrow's the New Year's Festival.." he whispered "What should I do?.."

He sighed, "I'll just act normal.." he said to himself, then he slowly close his eyes and he went to sleep.

The next morning, Kaija woke him up "Morning brother" she smiled

Zidane was squinting because of the brightness of the sun.. "It's too early.." He went back to sleep

"Don't mess with me today Zidane, or I'll throw you down the stairs!" Kaija took his blanket "Get ready, I have to tell you something." Zidane slowly get up and went to the bathroom after that he change his clothes then get his bag and went outside.

"What are you gonna tell me?" Zidane asked Kaija

"Today's the New Year's Festival, you're going with Garnet right?" Kaija said

"Yeah.. but, I think she'll be going with Daine instead.."

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of that hottie" Kaija winked at him and left, Zidane look at her with shock

"Wha.. What do you mean!? HEY!"

**AT SCHOOL**

When they arrived at school, the students were putting up the booths, tents and they were decorating the whole school. Zidane met up with Blank, Cinna & Marcus.

"Are you ready for later?" Blank asked him

"Yeah, but what about Daine?" Zidane said to him

"Don't worry Ziddy, Kaija will take care of him" Cinna pat his shoulders, smiling at him

"Wait, you know about that?"

"Yeah, While you're gone yesterday. We planned it while playing that stupid game of cards" Cinna frowned

**LAST NIGHT**

"Man, he looks so hopeless when he saw Daine earlier." Cinna said, looking at his cards

Kaija get one card in front of her in the middle of the table "I heard that he's always with Garnet" she said putting one card down

"Yeah, he looks like Zidane too" Marcus said getting a card on the table, Kaija looked at her cards and put down another card again "But he has brown hair" Marcus added

Kaija's eyebrow went up "Oh really, so that means he's a hottie." They looked at Kaija "So you're saying that your brother is a hottie?" Blank said to her

"Well to tell you the truth, yeah my brother's a hottie but then he's annoying me every morning" she said putting one card again. Cinna get one card from the deck and put down two cards "Did you ever see Zidane naked?" Cinna asked

"Yeah, always" Kaija answered fast, Blank hit Cinna on the head "OW!"

"always?" Marcus added

"Uh-huh, he always forgetting to look his bathroom door. Because I always see his towel on his bed so I always give to him." She explained

"eeerr.." Marcus said

"Anyway, we're not talking about Zidane being naked. We're talking about Daine, What are we gonna do to him tomorrow?" Blank asked. Kaija put down three cards, Cinna get another card as well as Marcus.

"I'll take care of him, I'll ask him to be with me tomorrow so that Zidane can be alone with Garnet and do what he have to do." she said, she put the all her cards "I won"

"What the hell.." Cinna look at her cards even Marcus "How did she-"

They put down all their cards and play another game.

**PRESENT**

"What? You planned it?" Zidane asked looking at them curiously

"Yeah, well actually it's your sister's idea." Blank said to him, then Ms. Beatrix approached them "Hey guys, can you help me with something?" she asked them, they nodded and followed her.

After all the work, the booths and tents are finished setting up even the decoration are done. Then they gathered at the Auditorium, Ms. Lulu went to the stage "Thank you for all the hard working setting up the booths and tents, decorating the whole school. We really appreciate it. Thank you very much. Enjoy the Festival!!" the students cheer and went to their places.

"Ok, this is it. After all the stalking that you did before."

"HEY!! I didn't stalked her!" Zidane said

"Yeah, whatever you did. It's time to tell her that you like her or should I say that you love her?" Blank said to him, Zidane blushed "Hey, about Daine? Don't worry about him, forget about him today. Just focus on Garnet make her enjoy her break today, you two have fun." Blank pat his shoulders, Zidane look at him and nooded "Thanks guys, tell Kaija thank you."

"You got it." Cinna said "Now go to your angel, she's waiting for you." Zidane nodded and left them.

"Ok guys, let's check Kaija." They left and look for Kaija.

They was a lot of people, mostly the students are with their love ones. With their smile on their faces. Zidane was looking for Garnet and finally he saw her at her friends' booth.

She was talking to them, looking excited. Then Ruby notice Zidane "There's your date." Ruby and Eiko grinned "D-date!?," Garnet blushed and look at Zidane

"Hi." She smiled

"Hey." Zidane smiled back

"Looking handsome today Zidane" Eiko teased.

"Uuh,.. Thanks" he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we should get going." Garnet said to him. "Yeah, before Daine see you two." Ruby said to them. Eiko went closer to Zidane and whispered to him "Make her happy, Good luck" she said. Zidane look at her with shock then Garnet drag him, Eiko and Ruby was waving at them "HAVE FUN GUYS!!" Ruby shouted at them.

Meanwhile, Blank, Cinna & Marcus saw Kaija. They approached her "So did you see him?" Blank asked

"Yeah, he's over there. I'll approach him now." Kaija went closer to him, she acted like she's lost and she has no one with her. She bump Daine from behind "Oh I'm sorry, Did get hurt?" helping Daine stand up and cleaning his pants because of the dirt. "I'm fine, It's ok." He said smiling.

"Man, Zidane should be like her sister." Cinna whispered to Blank and Marcus

"You said it.." Blank whispered.

"Uumm.. Can you be my date tonight?, because I don't have someone tonight. It's kinda sad by myself. I won't enjoy the Festival." She said with a childish voice

"Sure, I'm alone too. I was looking for Garnet but I can't seem to find her." He said.

"Oh, ok. Well let's get going now." Kaija took his hand and drag him somewhere. She looked at Blank, Cinna, and Marcus and winked at them and making a sign telling them "I won again"

"She's good.." Blank said, while Cinna & Marcus can't believe that Kaija got Daine.

The students are having fun playing and buying something at the booths & tents.

_(a/n: the festival looks like those Japanese festivals that you see in some animes, like the ones that have gold fish catching thing haha! Yeah if you know that, that's what I'm talking about.)_

Zidane and Garnet were having fun playing at the booths too, then Garnet saw little kids on the other booth, she went over there then Zidane followed her. Garnet saw the little kids catching little gold fish, but they're having a hard time catching the goldfish because the net is too thin. Well it has to be thin because it's like a game. A girl poke Garnet "Miss, can you help me catch the fishy?" the little girl asked her

"Oh sure, why not." She took the small net and couched down so she can catch the fish easily. Zidane was watching her catch the fish, then the little girl poke Zidane. Zidane look down at her "Is she your girlfriend?" she said to him.

Zidane blushed "N-no, no she's just my friend." Smiling at her

"Liar.." the little girl whispered at went to Garnet to check if she caught a fish, Zidane was still blushing looking at the little girl "I wish.." he whispered. Then he looked at Garnet, it looks like she's having a hard time catching the fish too.

"Do you really have to catch the fish with this thin net?" She said to the student taking over the booth.

"Yeah Garnet, it's the rules of the game." He said to her.

"Uggh.. This is hard." Then Zidane couched down too beside her, "Can I try it?" He said. Garnet nodded and gave him the net. Zidane look at the little girl next to Garnet "What fish do you want?" he asked

"That one." The little girl points the chubby goldfish at the middle. Then Zidane ready his net, slowly getting close to the fish. He swiftly catches the fish. Garnet's eyes got bigger "Wow.. You got the fish." She said

"Congratulations Zidane!" he took the net and slowly put the fish on the little fish bowl and gave the bowl to Zidane. "Here" He gave the bowl to the little girl wearing a pink kimono.

"Thank you for the fishy, mister!" She said, then she kissed Zidane on the cheek. Then she went to Garnet and hug her "Thank you, miss!" she said to her. Garnet hug her back "Your welcome. Take care now." she nodded and left, Garnet look at Zidane then giggled, "What?" he said

"Nothing, I should've took a picture when kissed you." She said laughing, "How did you do that? You caught the fish just one try." She asked

"Oh, Me, Blank, Cinna & Marcus always play that game before." He said

"Wow.. You're good." She smiled

"I.. can catch you a fish if you want, and I can teach you how to catch it" He said slowly, blushing.

"Really?! Sure!" She took Zidane's hand and drag him back at the booth.

Before they end the Festival, the students set up the fireworks. Zidane and Garnet went to the Garden and sat at the bench.

"What a day." Garnet said, relaxing her back on the bench

"Yeah.." Zidane said looking down

"But, I had fun. Specially when you thought me how to catch those fish." She said looking at the fish she caught "We broke a lot of nets." Zidane added, Garnet laughed and look at him "Yeah." She said.

They heard the students counting down. "I think the Fireworks will start soon." Garnet said to him

"Yeah.." he whispered, "Garnet.." she look at Zidane "Yes?"

"There's something I want to tell you." He said

"What is it?"

"I liked you since I went to this school. I just can't tell you because you're too busy doing school works because your in the school council." He said, he breath heavily _'that isn't so hard after all__..'_he look at Garnet, she was smiling. _'Why is she smiling?' _

"I thought you never liked me.." she whispered, _'What?!, never liked you??' _"But I was wrong…" She look away from him. "I.. like y-" Their lips met, their eyes were closed. The students release the fireworks, while the two are kissing, you can see the fireworks at the skies shining brightly. Garnet put down the goldfish beside her then wrap her arms around Zidane's neck. Kissing her passionately, Zidane wished that they can stay like this forever, He put his hands at Garnet's waist moving closer to her still kissing and the fireworks are still shining brightly at them with different colors. It was a long dreamy kiss, Zidane is sure that he's not dreaming anymore. He's sure that this is really real. They pulled away slowly, the fireworks are still there.

"I love you, Garnet.." Zidane said to her. Garnet smiled then lay down her head to Zidane's shoulder then watches the fireworks. "I love you too.." she whispered, Zidane smiled timidly then cuddled Garnet. They watch the beautiful fireworks at the sky.

After the fireworks, it was midnight when the fireworks were done. They're still on their position, then suddenly Garnet's cellphone ring. She sit up and answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said… She looked at Zidane "Uuum.. I'm at the bathroom with Ruby and Eiko." She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the parking lot. Uh-huh, ok bye." She hang up and put her cellphone inside her bag.

"Bathroom eh?" he smiled, Garnet laughed. "Well, I think you have to go." He said.

"Yeah.." they stood up, Zidane get the fishbowl and gave to her. "You might forgot the fish."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Zidane smiled at her, then she smiled back "I had fun Zidane, thank you.."

"No problem."

"Well, I'll see you on Monday." She said, Zidane nodded then before she left she kissed Zidane again, but not on the cheek. "Thank you for the fishy." She laughed "Goodnight.." then she left

Zidane look at her while she leaves the Garden, then suddenly Kaija, Blank, Cinna & Marcus arrived at the Garden. "Told you he's here." Cinna said, Kaija smiled

"I think are plan worked guys." She said approaching her brother. She cuddled Zidane and point at him "Look at him, he's in love" she said to them.

Zidane sighed "Wow… My first kiss.." he said

"He's really lucky." Blank said.

"Oh, you kissed her? Is it a long kiss? Is it good?" Kaija said, Zidane nodded, smiling.

Kaija hug Zidane "haha! I'm proud of you bastard"

Blank, Cinna & Marcus was smiling at him. "Thank you guys.." Zidane said to them.

"Hey, we're always here to help."

"Let's go home brother, I'll make you dinner hahaha!!" still on Zidane, they went to the parking lot and went home.

* * *

Yey! I finally finished it, I'm happy I made this a long one haha. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for the ones that reviewed Chapter four. Thank you so much. Please keep reading the story and reviewing. Your reviews are my inspiration :) thank you so much! See you on the next chapter!! 


End file.
